Timeline
This Timeline lists the events in recent history regarding W. Scott Pattullo's work and influences. 1776 *'June:' **San Francisco was founded. 1850 *'April:' **San Francisco became incorporated. 1889 *'September:' **Nintendo was founded. 1901 *'December:' **Walt Disney was born. 1912 *'September:' **Chuck Jones was born. 1917 *'November:' **The National Hockey League was founded. 1923 *'October:' **The Walt Disney Company was founded. 1929 *The Academy of Art University was founded. 1939 *Marvel Comics was founded under the name Timely Publications. 1940 *William Hanna and Joseph Barbera created Tom & Jerry. 1953 *Ian Fleming created James Bond. 1961 *Timely Publications officially changed it's name to Marvel Comics. 1963 *'September:' **Greg Weisman was born. 1966 *'December:' **Walt Disney died. 1977 *The Star Wars saga was created. 1981 *W. Scott Pattullo was born. 1990 *'August:' **Paint Shop Pro was released. 1993 *'September:' **''Animaniacs'' premiered. 1994 *'October:' **''Gargoyles'' premiered. 1995 *'August:' **''Chrono Trigger'' was released in North America. 1998 *'February:' **Autodesk Maya was released. 1999 *DigiCel FlipBook was released. 2002 *W. Scott Pattullo began his first semester at the Academy of Art University. *'February:' **Chuck Jones died. 2004 *''Rowan the Fire Hydrant'' was completed. 2005 *''In-Class'' was completed. *''Andrew - Skull'' was completed. *''Window'' was completed. *''Dialogue exercise'' was completed. *'February:' **The Star Wars...007 Style series was created. *'August:' **The Star Wars Fanon Wiki was launched. *'September:' **''Break for the Net'' was completed. 2006 *''5 Minute Hockey Player'' was completed. 2007 *''Dialogue exercise'' was completed. *''Pool'' was completed. *''Boxing Spectator'' was completed. *''James Bond Gunbarrel'' was completed. *''Curly Shuffle'' was completed. *''Wushu 2'' was completed. *''Dialogue exercise'' was completed. *''Dialogue exercise'' was completed. *''Window'' was completed. *W. Scott Pattullo had his final semester at the Academy of Art University. *'May:' **The "wscottpattullo.com" domain name was registered. **''Cartoon Scotty'' was completed. *'September:' **W Scott Pattullo.com was created and the "wspanimation.com" domain name was registered. *'December:' **''Two Arguing Bounty Hunters'' was completed. 2008 *''New Avengers'' was completed. *W. Scott Pattullo had his Academy of Art University graduation ceremony. 2009 *''Slapshot and Glove Save'' was completed. *''Good Morning'' was completed. *'April:' **W. Scott Pattullo's YouTube Channel was created. 2011 *''Self-Portrait'' was completed. *''Betty's Mother'' was completed. *The Tangled Project was completed. *''Disney Princesses'' was completed. *''Cat'' was completed. *''Dog'' was completed. 2012 *'February:' **''Escape from the Dragon's Jaws'' was completed. *'March:' **''Starport'' was completed. **''A Few Kinks'' was completed. *'August:' **''Favorite X-Men'' was completed. *'September:' **''Toad'' was completed. **''Game 3'' was completed. *'November:' **Nintendo released the Wii U game console. 2013 *'January:' **W Scott Pattullo.com was revamped. **''Psylocke'' was completed. *'February:' **''Muunraker'' was completed. *'April:' **''Unconditional Love'' was completed. **''A Force-Sensitive on Naboo'' was completed. **''Taproot Uproot'' was completed. *'May:' **''Here We Are, Juggernaut'' was completed. *'July:' **''8-bit Scooty'' was completed. **''Amory Wars'' was completed. **''Arrowhead'' was completed. **''Perils of Hoth'' was completed. **W. Scott Pattullo's DeviantART Page was created. **W. Scott Pattullo's Pinterest Page was created. *'August:' **''Alexandra'' was completed. **''For Sally'' was completed. **''Buck Stops Here'' was completed. *'September:' **''Free Bird Seed'' was completed. **W. Scott Pattullo's Facebook Page was created. **''Disney Afternoon action heroes'' was completed. **Dubya Scott created the W. Scott Pattullo Wiki. *'October:' **''Bond Girls - Photographer (Dr. No)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Honey Ryder (Dr. No)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Miss Taro (Dr. No)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Sylvia Trench (Dr. No)'' was completed. **The wiki reached 50 articles. **The wiki reached 50 images. *'November:' **''Spider-Man and Mary Jane pencil sketches'' was completed. **''Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' was completed. *'December:' **''Disney Ice Girls'' was completed. 2014 *'January:' **''Wanted: Dustin Brown'' was completed. **The wiki reached 100 articles. *'February:' **''Rawhide'' was completed. **''Sochi 2014'' was completed. *'March:' **''The Man with the Hat'' was completed. **''The Viking Queen'' was completed. *'April:' **''Wedding Guests'' was completed. **''The Limmie Daylights'' was completed. **The wiki reached 100 images. *'May:' **''Law & Order: Gargoyle Taskforce'' was completed. **''Hockey Movies'' was completed. **The wiki reached 150 articles. *'June:' **''Golden Gate Bridge'' was completed. **''Nintendo Girls'' was completed. **''Shooting Down Enemy Aircraft'' was completed. *'July:' **''Hair Color'' was completed. **''The Time Machine'' was completed. **''Jupiter'' was completed. **''Wii U goalie drawing'' was completed. *'August:' **The Disney Kart series was completed. **''We're off to see the Wizard...'' was completed. **''Oldest Friend'' was completed. *'September:' **''Mouser (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' was completed. **''Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2)'' was completed. *'October:' **''Conduit'' was completed. **''Defenders of the Night'' was completed. *'November:' **''Bond Girls - Tatiana Romanova'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Sylvia Trench (From Russia With Love)'' was completed. **The wiki reached 200 articles. **''Cat Peach'' was completed. *'December:' **''Feline Friend was completed. **''Kirby'' was completed. **The wiki reached 150 images. 2015 *'January:' **''Bond Girls - Zoe Nightshade (Agent Under Fire)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Adrian Malprave'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Bella & Bebe: The Twins'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 1'' was completed. *'February:' **''The Koopalings'' was completed. **The Massive Mario Collaboration was completed. **''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of King Rooten-Tooten'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Dominique Paradis'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Zoe Nightshade (Nightfire)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Alura McCall'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 2'' was completed. **''Poster Parody: Die Another Day'' was completed. *'March:' **''Poster Parody: Slap Shot'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 3'' was completed. *'April:' **''Looking Back'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 4'' was completed. **''Drax (Guardians of the Galaxy)'' was completed. **''Hockey Rivalries Are Tough'' was completed. *'May:' **''National Treasure'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 5'' was completed. **''Splatoon'' was released in North America. *'June:' **''Nintendo Power v286'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 6'' was completed. *'July:' **''Marty visits 2015'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 7'' was completed. **Splatoon cosplay was completed. **''Marvel Universe Hockey League'' was completed. *'August:' **''Chrono Trigger 8'' was completed. *'September:' **''Chrono Trigger 9'' was completed. **The wiki reached 250 articles. **''A Day at the Beach'' was completed. *'October:' **''Nick Jr.'' was completed. **''Disney Jr.'' was completed. **The Armstrong Woods series photos were taken. **The wiki reached 200 images. **''Chrono Trigger 10'' was completed. **''Brando'' was completed. *'November:' **''Chrono Trigger 11'' was completed. *'December:' **''Chrono Trigger 12'' was completed. **''I am your mother'' was completed. **The Badger Park photo was taken. **''Early Morning Stretch'' was completed. 2016 *'January:' **''Chrono Trigger 13'' was completed. **''The Mummy'' was completed. *'February:' **''The Mummy Returns'' was completed. **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 14'' was completed. **''The 29th'' was completed. *'March:' **''Chrono Trigger 15'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Pussy Galore'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Jill Masterson'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Mei-Lei'' was completed. *'April:' **''The Girls of Replay'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 16'' was completed. **The main drawing of Cowgirl character design was completed. **''Cowgirl character design'' was completed. *'May:' **''Gargoyles Tournament Fighter'' was completed. **''Gargoyles Tournament Fighter 2'' was completed. **''Netflix Submission'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 17'' was completed. **''Art vs Artist'' was completed. **''Wii U Stanley Cup drawing'' was completed. **''Stanley Cup Final 2016'' was completed. *'June:' **''Portland Head'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 18'' was completed. *'July:' **''Audioshield'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 19'' was completed. **The wiki reached 300 articles. **''Octoling'' was completed. **''Bogie and Bacall'' was completed. **''Me and Mickey'' was completed. *'August:' **''Bond Girls - Dharma Reach'' was completed. **''DeviantArt's 16th Birthday'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 20'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Madame LaPorte'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Patricia Fearing'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Fiona Volpe'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Domino Derval'' was completed. **The wiki reached 250 images. *'September:' **''Chrono Trigger Part I'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger Part II'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger Part III'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 21'' was completed. **''Selfie with a Princess'' was completed. *'October:' **''Bond Girls - Katya Nadanova'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Mya Starling'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Serena St. Germaine'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 22'' was completed. **''Honey, I Shrunk the Gargs'' was completed. **''Gargpool'' was completed. *'November:' **''A-Force'' was completed. **''Gargface'' was completed. **''Christmas Card 2016'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 23'' was completed. *'December:' **''Take On Me'' was completed. **''Nessie'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 24'' was completed. 2017 *'January:' **''Attack of the 50 ft. Changeling'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 25'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Cadence Birdwhistle'' was completed. **''The Inglorious Baxters'' was completed. *'February:' **''Chrono Trigger 26'' was completed. *'March:' **''Nintendo Power v287'' was completed. **''Little Girl'' was completed. **''Chrono Trigger 27'' was completed. **''The fastest mouse in all Mexico'' was completed. **''SCOUT X location - Point Bonita Lighthouse'' was completed. **''Forbidden Planet'' was completed. **''Marta the Legend'' was completed. *'April:' **''Chrono Trigger 28'' was completed. *'May:' **''Chrono Trigger 29'' was completed. **''Cobra Commander is up to his old tricks again!'' was completed. **''Battle at Whitecap Bay'' was completed. *'June:' **''NES Ice Hockey'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Victoria Hunt'' was completed. **''Garg with the Wind'' was completed. **The wiki reached 350 articles. **''Chrono Trigger 30'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Ling (Chinese Girl)'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Aki'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Helga Brandt'' was completed. **''Bond Girls - Kissy Suzuki'' was completed. **The wiki reached 300 images. *'July:' **''Split'' was completed. Category:Dates Category:W. Scott Pattullo Wiki